


Risk

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battle City Arc, Eventual Sex, Flirting, I'm On A Blimp, Innuendo, M/M, Mastershipping - Freeform, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: On the Battle City Blimp, Duke gets bored and looks for a companion. Who should he bump into but Seto Kaiba himself?





	

Duke had felt somewhat squished between Joey and Tristan in the bed they'd shared, and, unable to sleep, he'd decided to look around the blimp a little. If anyone else was still awake, he might be able to find some company. That was his hope, at least. He couldn't find anyone in the common areas, and as he was returning to his shared room in sour defeat, he turned a corner and bumped into none other than Kaiba himself.

"Oh, sorry," Duke said automatically as he stepped aside.

The brunette didn't say "excuse me" or spare more than a fraction of a second to look directly at Duke before brushing past him. This irritated the dice-master.

"Hey, I was talking to you! The least you can say is 'excuse me'!" he called down the hall, but Kaiba ignored him. "You think you're better than me, don't you?" Duke scoffed, indignantly placing his hands on his hips. "We're more alike than you think, Kaiba."

The brunette stopped in his tracks and half-turned to glare at Duke.

"How so?" he asked bluntly, arms crossed.

Duke took that moment to actually look at him, to appreciate his true physique now that it wasn't obscured by his dramatic, over-sized coat: broad shoulders that truly didn't need any accentuation; the tight black shirt that hinted at a muscular chest; the fitted black pants that subtly displayed a fine ass; sharp facial features; glittering sapphire eyes; hunter-green belt tightened around a slim waist, held together by a large silver buckle sporting the KaibaCorp logo. Duke sank into one hip, then dropped his hands and began to slink towards the older teen.

"We're both attracted to power." His voice was soft and sugary sweet as he came to a stop in front of Kaiba. "It's a… weakness we share." He let his eyes travel up the other's body suggestively, smirking as he teased the billionaire.

"I have no weaknesses." His answer was automatic as he fixed Duke with a disapproving glare. He didn't step back, though, or move away from him. That would be a retreat, and he was not the kind of man to retreat from anything.

"We're both businessmen involved in the gaming industry," Duke pointed out, lowering his eyelids a little in an alluring way. "Except I'm an entrepreneur, and you're, well…" He shrugged indifferently as he edged closer to the CEO.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Duke and uncrossed his arms to place his hands on his hips as Duke had done earlier. He didn't like what Duke was insinuating. The idea that this mediocre duelist was belittling his achievements was getting under his skin.

"You're not," Duke answered simply. "You don't like risks."

"I'm _careful_ ," Kaiba growled in response, leaning forward unintentionally. "It's one of many traits that contribute to my success."

"It's one of many traits that are holding you back," Duke quipped.

Kaiba grunted dismissively. "I fail to see any evidence of that."

"It's hard to enjoy life when you don't take a few risks." Duke lifted a hand and began to twirl the string of Kaiba's locket around his finger, his eyes intently fixed on Kaiba's. "And you clearly don't enjoy much of anything."

"I disagree." Seto didn't like where this was going. Duke was penetrating his defenses, whether he realized it or not, and he needed to put a stop to it. "And I posit that this is none of your business."

"Are you even _capable_ of taking a chance?" the black-haired teen whispered, his finger still twisting the string around his finger. He wasn't going to let Kaiba escape from him _that_ easily. This was the most interesting conversation he'd had all day. "Doing something even when the odds aren't _completely_ in your favor?"

"Now you're questioning my _abilities_?" Kaiba sounded angry, and his default glare took on a more fierce quality. "If you don't want to get thrown off this blimp, I suggest you cease insulting my intellect."

"Then prove to me that you're capable of spontaneity." It was a challenge, and Duke knew that Kaiba couldn't stand to lose anything. Hopefully he'd rise to this one just as he rose to each of Joey's challenges whenever he wanted to duel. It was like Kaiba was addicted to games, he just couldn't _stand_ to turn down an opportunity to prove himself.

"What?"

Duke tugged on Seto's necklace to pull him closer, their faces intimately close now. "Take a chance with me, tonight. Right now." He was practically begging to be kissed.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Seto now sounded harsher than ever, but his pulse was ratcheting up to a new speed, and Duke suspected that the roughness in his voice was more than just anger. Maybe it wasn't anger at all.

"Is that a no?" He arched one eyebrow at the brunette and slightly pouted, his emerald eyes enticing Kaiba into more than a kiss, but Kaiba seemed immune to his magnetic charm. Seto removed Duke's hand from his necklace and placed that hand on the center of Duke's chest, shoving him away so that his back slammed into the wall. Duke was stunned for a moment, and while he was still shocked, Kaiba took advantage of the opportunity to speak without being so close to this seductive force of nature.

"Yes, that's a rejection." He straightened up and took a step back, his hand still firmly pinning Duke to the wall. "That should be obvious to you now."

Duke smirked just the same, who didn't seem even a bit off-put by Kaiba's use of force. If anything, he seemed to like it, for some reason or other. "Is that your final answer?"

Kaiba glared at Duke in disgust, then removed his hand and started walking away at a brisk pace. Duke pushed himself away from the wall and watched Kaiba for a moment.

"If you change your mind, find me," he called after the brunette. "Wait too long, though, and you might find that I've moved on."

Kaiba glanced back at him in consternation, only to have Duke wink at him and disappear around the corner.


End file.
